just_sayori_rp_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile Defense Commission
"It's not just a bus anymore." : ''- Étienne describing the MDC'' The Mobile Defense Commission is a concept of a highly modified bus that has become more like an armored vehicle than a bus. The character Étienne is the only character known to operate them, and has owned 4 'different MDCs MDC-1 MDC-1 was the original Mobile Defense Commission, spurred by the need for a longer, more powerful, and more useful vehicle, Étienne created the MDC-1 in Blade of Chaos as a "defense" tool against the void. The bus was outfitted with various pieces like a mobile communications center. The specifications of this bus are unknown, but it is known to have had a 3-step entry, making it a high floor bus. The engine was also significantly modified to allow louder speeds, and it is noted that it was much louder. MDC-1 was brought to a fiery end when Monika opened up the fuel tank and threw in a match, in an attempt to kill Étienne. The charred, bent, and broken frame of the MDC-1 was never properly taken away, and still resides in a clearing outside of Nathan and Natsuki's house MDC-2 : ''"'kindly throws another bus driver out of an articulated bus thanking him for helping me save the world"'' : ''- The acquisition of MDC-2'' MDC-2 was a replacement for the MDC-1 after the first attempt to kill Étienne went unsuccessful. The MDC-2 was created much the same way as the MDC-1 with the noticeable addition of a reinforced fuel tank. The MDC-2 was noticeably more powerful than the MDC-1, this is also where the MDCs get their color, jet black. Every MDC after MDC-2 has been painted jet black. The durability of the MDC-2 was proven when the vehicle was turned left into the grass field where the Hospital used to reside, smashed into a shipping container, breaking it into, gaining airtime, then falling to the ground on its side. The final fate of the MDC-2 happened when Monika had taken temporary possession of it and was driving Étienne and Ivan. Brian had swerved the bus off the road, and into a forest, where the articulation joint severed, leaving the trailing half behind and the front half on its side in the forest. MDC-3 : "kindly thanks a bus driver for an articulated bus" : ''- The acquisition of MDC-3'' MDC-3 was a replacement for MDC-2, but was constructed using many of the parts of MDC-2. The MDC-3 was the fastest destroyed of all the MDCs, being involved in the second coming of the apocalypse. The MDC-3 was the only MDC to see the void, having been engulfed into the void by Chris when he came out to take power away from Étienne. Quickly after that, Étienne went into a blind panic, pushing the vehicle past a safe speed, and crashing into a building, obliterating it. MDC-4 : "grabs another bus after thanking the bus driver for getting the fuck out" : ''- the acquisition of MDC-4'' MDC-4 is the lastest MDC, having been taken at the very end of Blade of Chaos. Shortly after learning Quantum Conjugation, Étienne began experimenting with his newfound powers, creating a much more high tech and "quantum" design. The engine is noticeable quieter, and the vehicle all around runs smoother. It is also speculated that the MDC-4 may be able to achieve speeds of greater than 200 miles per hour, however where this would ever be needed and if this is true are still unknown. Category:Objects